


Share with you

by MrSandthatsheep



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4492581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSandthatsheep/pseuds/MrSandthatsheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft因为某种理由在公共场合亲了Jim的脸颊后者非常高兴。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Share with you

**Author's Note:**

> 给阿鬼的许愿文  
> 要求是：Mycroft因为某种理由在公共场合亲了Jim的脸颊后者非常高兴。
> 
> 这个场景对他俩来说太‘正常’了，所以我掰了这么个理由..有点牵强可能导致OOC，但是我也想不出其他理由了= =

昨天Miriam和自己说她要去听他的讲座。  
重点不是她似乎需要自己陪同一起去，不然的话她就不敢去。  
‘拜托，他不会看你的’她在电话那头白眼的同时还是没这么说出来，毕竟她太熟悉Miriam了，这种程度的吐槽只会换来她的无视而已。于是她就在电话那头‘恩啊’地随便答应着。  
重点是Miriam更本就不是数学系的学生好吗，这种讲座……她能挨得过，那么自己怎么办呢……她今天准备了一点开小差的道具吧，希望那位教授不会介意这种事……

话说，他真的这么有魅力吗？  
Anais再次看了眼Miriam给的海报，James Moriarty教授在上面笑得一脸轻松。  
他的学生应该都不怎么轻松吧，这可是全英国最好的数学系，Anais庆幸自己是别的系的学生。  
搞不懂一点关系也没有的表演系的Miriam为什么会看上一个数学系的教授？  
“我感觉比起一个数学教授，他更像是一个演员，”有一天她这么说，比同龄人都要成熟的Anais忍住一声叹气，这么大的人了，少女心还没死吗，还是这么喜欢幻想。

 

其实数学教授这个身份Jim并没有完全地使用‘扮演’这个技能，毕竟这是他可以公开的工作不是吗。闲暇时刻在没有犯罪工作的时候，偶尔教教书，或者是闲暇的没有教书工作的时候，偶尔犯犯罪。  
上星期他的论文得奖了，这周他必须做一个讲座，附带一个学校的颁奖仪式。  
在受够了同事和学生的各种祝福后，他好不容易才摆脱了之后的什么庆功宴回到家。  
别开玩笑了，庆功宴？那种普通人喜欢的活动，堆笑容在脸上什么的，然后借机搞好每个人之间的关系，谁会真的在乎你得到了什么成就，不过就是一个契机而已。而Moriarty最不缺的就是机会。  
机会是自己没本事的人才会渴望得到的，像他这样有才能的人，自己本身就可以算是‘机会’了。他这么解释给上一个被他解决掉的草包的时候，对方一脸茫然一点都没了解的样子。要是说电视里那些坏人都是因为废话多才失败的，这点Jim一点都不认同（如果他有看那些电视的话）。他认为话多是因为有格调，在杀死猎物之前阐述一下自己的哲学，看，Jim每次都这么做（当然他每次都说不同的话），但他从未失手过。他觉得不管是开始还是最后，都有必要让对手知道自己的美学，不然怎么旗鼓相当玩的尽兴？  
只可惜他目前为止都只遇到些，前面说的——草包。

“我只是…你们知道的，这种特殊的时刻，要和某个特殊的人分享。”  
在同事们一脸‘了解’的表情下，他和大家挥手告别，终于能坐进Seb开的车里时他送了一口气。  
要和普通人周旋可真麻烦，那些所谓的礼仪，让Jim时常觉得自己是个‘演员’。  
事实上那个可以和他‘分享’的人前不久和他闹翻了。  
当然是Mycroft了。  
虽然他也不认为这点事可以值得大惊小怪地去‘分享’，并且他们之间除了身体外不曾分享过任何事。  
能指望分享什么呢？  
是对方手上才资料，还是掌握的情报，或是偷偷研发的武器，一些组织之间的交易……  
他们实在没有普通人之间可以分享的东西，并且也没有兴趣。

回到家他开始着手日常的晚间犯罪工作，甚至连小小的庆祝都没有，他一点都不觉得，获得那一点小小的成就有什么值得他上心的。  
这就像每天打开门，不是出门就是进门一样，对他来说，只不过是件普通的事。  
难道会有人指望，在他下次接手新的工作的时候，会在他的‘简历’上把他获得过的数学成就也例上去（话说，他真的会有‘简历’这种东西吗）？  
有一点使他想不通，没错在他偶尔空下来的几微秒间，他也是会思考这种鸡毛蒜皮的事的。像他这样变化多端，着迷于犯罪世界不同形式的刺激，Jim从来就厌倦于同一件事反反复复带来的疲惫感。就这样他却每次在同一件事上与Mycroft翻脸，或者是同一本质的不同事。说起来那都归咎于原则的不同，Jim的没原则和Mycroft太有原则。  
不管是谁曾经说过人不能栽在同一个坑里，Jim觉得这个比喻在这里使用是不正确的，但是他想他的意思应该是他不应该拘泥于被同一个问题反复困扰。不过他惊讶（或是潜意识里并不惊讶）地发现，尽管他的确被这个问题所困扰，相反他却一点想要彻底解决的样子都没有。  
因为他清楚地知道，这个烦恼之源是什么。  
要解决只有一个办法，他心里隐约有个声音说他还不想走到这一步。

 

Jim发现他陷入了一个麻烦中。  
要不是他并不是真正意义上的‘精神病’他会以为这一定是另一个陷阱。  
现在所有人都同情地看着他，或者是自以为掩饰住了情绪，却浑身都散发出‘哦，Jim你这个小可怜’的意味。  
这又是他们普通人之间的‘惯例’，出息这种‘重要’的场合，通常都要带自己‘重要’的人出场。  
而Jim现在只身一人，难免使那些同情心过剩同事们对他表露遗憾。  
这个时候要Seb过来救场也不可能了，Seb两天前就被他打发去了某个地方埋伏。  
他就想不通了，为什么在现代社会‘一个人’就要被贴上‘孤独’的标签，就要被人们同情，会有人认为你内心其实并不如外表高兴，对的要是你看起来还挺开心，通常会被认为在强颜欢笑。例如你一个人去吃饭逛街看电影，他们就会充满惊讶地说‘就你一个人？’要是你很平常地说了‘是呀，怎么？’他们就会假装什么是也没有地说没事，脸上就出现了那种表情，就是现在Jim所看到的，隐忍同情的表情。

为什么人总要和人在一起呢，讨厌极了。

Jim就在这样的气氛中上台了，暴露在众人各种不知味的眼神中。  
这使他的演讲越来越没劲，努力做出没有被影响的样子，但是人们的眼神无形中织出一种压抑的气氛，让Jim在不知不觉中产生一种自己其实真的很可怜的错觉。

 

Anais觉得Miriam有点奇怪。  
讲座是很棒啦，虽然她一个字也没听懂。  
相反Miriam却没把注意力完全放在台上的Jim Moriarty教授身上，她的眼神飘忽在那个演讲台四周，似乎在寻找着什么，脸上表现出一些失望。  
直到讲座结束，Moriarty做最后的致辞，她都没表现出一丝高兴点的样子。  
她难道不是为了看他才来的吗？

在校长给Moriarty教授颁奖后，大家的掌声迟迟不肯停下，看起来这位教授还挺有人气的样子。  
由于她自己只是个局外人，Anais觉得Moriarty教授在经久不停的掌声下边的有些尴尬了。  
突然她发现边上Miriam表情有了变化，人群中也爆发出了一阵欢呼。  
她向台上看去，上面出现的一幕让她觉得，搞不好Miriam真的不是单单只对教授本人有兴趣才来的。  
一个高瘦发际线略微往后的男人出现在台上，在Moriarty教授还来不及做出任何反应的情况下，就拉过他亲吻了脸颊，台下的人们爆发出一阵新的欢呼。  
原来是这么一回事。

Mycroft的出现叫他惊讶极了。  
他其实还没看到他，直到那个温柔的亲吻落在脸颊上。  
Jim马上就知道了来人是谁，这种感觉除了Mycroft还能是谁呢。  
他应该觉得生气的，但发现自己的第一反应竟然是愉悦的。好吧他一点也不生气，不管是因为Mycroft的出现缓解了他的尴尬还是因为他的确很享受这样偶尔才出现的亲昵。  
Jim继续着他的致辞，把他最美好的感谢如大家所愿地献给了某个神秘人物，而大家心领神会地无人追问。  
于是这一天就在这美好的气氛下结束了。

 

或者只是讲座结束了。

Jim一下台还是黑了脸，他无视那些还想讲场面话的同事，想要来追问演讲内容的学生，一直往外走。  
Mycroft就在他后面，一路喊他的名字直到停车场。  
未在他到达前就掏出车钥匙的逃走的Jim，只好把钥匙丢回口袋转过去面对他。  
“Jim你应该叫我来的。”  
Jim的眼睛向一边转了转，有对他翻出白眼的迹象。他更本就不需要有人来给他救场，Mycroft这样做无疑是踩到了他某个诡异的神经。  
“你该不会还在生气……”想起前几天他们的争吵，虽然Mycroft感觉到Jim现在并不是在因为那件事对他冷战。  
“Myc，我不知道…你要是和他们一样，那也太令人失望了。”  
Mycroft现在明白了，Jim并没有将话说完整，是他凭着自己对Jim的了解得出的结论。  
这个有着奇怪思想的Jim Moriarty，讨厌这普通人的生活。要是Mycroft只是芸芸大众中平凡的一个，Jim一点都不会对他有兴趣。  
但是Mycroft到底比他少一些反社会，或是他擅长于过普通人的生活并认为那没什么不好的。  
“这是好事，Jim，虽然你不觉得那有什么值得骄傲，但毕竟也不坏。”  
Mycroft试图说服他。  
“别说你刚才没有高兴，有没有？”Mycroft握住他的肩膀凑近，试图使Jim看着他的双眼。  
可能最后Jim还是被他眼里的诚恳打动了，他投降地笑了一下。  
“好吧，你又赢了。”  
“那么我们回去庆祝一下吧，我家。”  
Mycroft从Jim口袋里拿出刚才塞回去的钥匙，打开了车门。

虽然到今天Jim依然觉得这些凡人琐事没什么值得他分出注意力。  
但他不得不承认，把这些小事拿出来当做分享在一起的亲密时光的借口还算不错。

更何况之后的晚饭还有晚饭之后的事让他满意极了。

 

END


End file.
